Apagón
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Una fiesta de aniversario en casa y casi todo va bien hasta que un apagón cambia las cosas. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? Basado en un capi de una serie.
1. Apagón

El Apagón...

Yo: No quería tardar pero me la pasé de millones de cosas!

Shun: ¿Como cuales?

Yo: Para empezar, me dijeron que borrara mis datos personales y borré la mayor parte de mi perfil accidentalmente. XD

Shun: ¬¬

Yo: Y tuve que hacer borradores porque ya tengo algunas historias para mi otra cuenta y otras ya no me sirven.

Shun: #¬¬ ¿Y en qué te vas a basar esta vez?

Yo: En mi serie americana favorita! Sólo un capi por ahora.

Shun: ¿Cúal?

Yo: El APAGÓN!

Shun: Tenías qué gritármelo?

Yo: SIIII!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece y casi buena parte de la trama ya que me voy a basar en un capi de una serie que me encanta, pero si el resto de la trama y mis OC. De tener todo con mis derechos, Dan no hubiera tenido problemas con su mente DX.

Shun: ¬¬

* * *

Se observa a Marucho y a Noah en frente de una mesa y en ella estaban 4 platos de plástico extra grandes. A un lado de ellos, un bote de 5 galones de leche y cuatro cajas de cereal de diferentes sabores. Los dos shotas (pequeños) estaban preparando todo para la cena que tendrán en la casa de Mira y Ace, quienes ya hace un año estaban casados y dejarán la casa en manos de Marucho, Noah, Dan, Rafe, Haibaku, Abdel y Nicole ya que la parejita feliz se irá de aniversario a una cena.

Los dos pequeños disparejos (uno es de los peleadores y otro pertenece al equipo Anubias) se llevaban muy bien, hasta que...

- ¿Has visto a Dan, Haibaku y Nicole? - preguntó Marucho al ver que Abdel llegaba muy enojado.

- No, y ustedes tampoco - gritó Abdel hacia los dos.

- No lo he visto - dijo Noah en manera de respuesta.

- Muy bien - dijo el mauritano - entonces entendieron. Y SE DESAPARECEN HOY!

- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó el rubio. - Vamos a cocinar.

- ¿Saben cocinar? - dijo Abdel

- Yo le enseñé a Marucho - dijo Noah ruborizándose un poco

- Ace y Mira se fueron por su aniversario de un año - dijo Marucho - y nos dejaron escoger la cena.

- NO VOY A CENAR CEREAL, RENACUAJOS - Gritó Abdel

- Claro que sí - dijo Noah - Lo siento pero tu tiempo de mandamás se acabó!

- Cierto! - dijo Marucho en pose amenazante - Dijeron que si vaciabamos las ratoneras bajo su casa podríamos escoger la cena.

- Qué divertido - dijo Abdel en sarcasmo extremo - No me preguntaron eso que tengo el puño y ustedes tienen la boca. Así que si no se rinden ante mí, por Alá que mis puños destruirán sus bocas! - en eso, aparece Ace.

- Ace no nos deja escoger la cena! - gritó Marucho indignado.

- Pues se lo merecen - dijo Ace con tono cruel - Cambiamos los planes definitivamente. Celebraremos el aniversario en casa y cenaremos carne. Después de ponerme en ridículo con lo de Keith, lamento haberme tardado mucho en responderles, pero para mí, la venganza es un plato que sabe muy dulce pero se sirve muy frío.

- Ahlú Akbar* - dijo Abdel triunfante y se fue feliz pero calmado.

- NO ES JUSTO! - Gritó el peliverde - LIMPIAMOS CESOS DE RATAS Y COSUMAMOS TU VENGANZA VOMITANDO ENTRE NOSOTROS! ¡LO PROMETISTE!

- Noah, lamento haberme vengado de esta forma pero si yo cumpliera todas mis promesas esta resistencia quedaría en un caos! - dijo Ace y al final, aparece Rafe - Tu vienes conmigo - dijo llevándose a Rafe.

Marucho y Noah estaban devastados. Se les veía la cara con odio, tristeza y frustración. Con ese semblante secogieron de mala gana lo que sacaron.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ace.

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo el Neathiano - ¡Yo no hice nada!

- No, pero sé que lo harás - dijo Ace feliz

- ¿qué cosa? - dijo Rafe

- Gobi - dijo Ace

- ¿nan? - dijo Rafe

- Traje "Filete Gobi" - dijo Ace emocionado pero con actitud y voz calmada.

- Masaka(1) - dijo Rafe - El kilo está a un millón de yenes aproximadamente!

- Me la gané e un torneo de atletismo con nuestros bakugan darkus - dijo Ace - Semanas de practicar con Percival por ocho horas diarias rindieron frutos! - En eso sacó una bolsa de plástico NO transparente.

- Nunca he visto ese filete humano - dijo Rafe emocionado - Me dijeron que es como conocer al Sumo Pontífice, pero te lo comes.

- Souda ne - dijo Ace - Pero a éste lo tratan mejor que a todos los Pontífices de la historia. Éste filete vive de cerveza y helados toda su vida. Y en su lecho de muerte, le dan masajes en el trasero muy lindas geishas!

En eso Rafe se emociona mucho más - debería comernos ella - dijo y en eso sacan el filete. Pero...

- ¿sólo hay dos? - dijo Rafe atónito

- Una pa' mi - dijo el vestal - y una para el chef

- ¿NANDANO? - Dijo Rafe asombrado.

- Tú eres el único neathiano que conozco de todos los chicos varones que puede cocinar estas bellezas. - dijo Ace - Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida y no se da muchos días.

- ¿No le dará a Mira en su aniversario? - dijo Rafe

- ¿No oíste bien? - replicó Ace - Puede ser sólo una vez en la vida! Yo he tenido 9 aniversarios de novio con ella antes de casarme! Le diré a Mira-chan que perdí la reservación y que comeremos en la casa. Tú cocina esto con la mejor carne normal que le daré a los que se quedarán en casa. Tenemos milanesa y arracheras. - ordenó a Rafe y éste se va. Pero antes... - ¿dónde están Dan, Haibaku y Niki?

- No sé dónde están los tres ni lo que hacen - dijo Rafe - o ¿por qué hacen lo que no sé que hacen?

- Sé que escondes algo pero esta noche me importa un bledo - dijo Ace.

Ya afuera, un chico se acercaba hacia un bebé llamado Chibi Dan Kuso de 4 años. Se parecía a Dan cuando pequeño, pero un poco más pequeño y tierno y cabezón. (XD) Cuando el pequeño vio al chico entrar sigilosamente y sin que nadie más que el pequeño se diera cuenta, dijo...

- ¡SHUN! - Y en eso, Shun agarra al bebé y le tapa la boca con la palma de su dedo.

- No, Chibi - dijo Shun con voz preocupada y silenciosa - no quiero que nadie se entere de que estoy aquí. Shhhhh... - en eso mira algo - Mira, un juguete! - y le pasa el serrucho al niño - ¿ves? Divertido!

En eso, el pequeño Chibi agarra el serrucho y suelta el globo que se dirigió hacia un poste de electricidad. Eso ocasionó una descarga eléctrica al tocar los cables, lo cual provocó un apagón.

En la habitación de Ace, se confundieron.

En la cocina, Marucho y Noah estaban guardando todo cuando de repente se fue la luz.

- Hola? - dijo Noah

y en el patio trasero...

- Ah? - dijo Shun

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Yo: POR FIIIIIN!

Shun: ¿POR FIN QUÉ?

Yo: Terminé un capítulo! ¿No es grandioso? ¡OTRA HISTORIA MÁS! (Saltando de alegría)

Shun: OK o.O

Dejenme reviews, Comentarios, consejos, sigerencias, opiniones, qué pareja les gustaría que apareciera en "Déjame ayudarte niño" como próximo crossover VocaloidxBakugan (AnubiasxRin)

Y aviso...

"SI ALGUIEN QUIERE USAR MIS HISTORIAS PARA HACER ADAPTACIONES DE LAS SUYAS, TIENEN MI PERMISO ABSOLUTO PARA QUE NO HAYA PROBLEMAS, Pero NO USEN LEMON O VIOLENCIA EXTREMA O PAREJAS HOMOSEXUALES O LOS DEMANDARÉ"

Shun: Delicado

Yo: Soy humano bueno, no MARIACHI!

BYEEE!


	2. Los planes y ruidos

Yo: ¿Qué no me van a revisar? ¿ACASO SE QUEDAN MEJOR CON "NEW HOPES"?

Ren: Si!

Yo: -.-U

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece y casi buena parte de la trama ya que me voy a basar en un capi de una serie que me encanta, pero si el resto de la trama y mis OC. De tener todo con mis derechos, Dan no hubiera tenido problemas con su mente DX.

Shun: ¬¬

Personajes: Pareja: AcexMira / Otro asunto: Shun / Fiesta: Dan, Abdel, Haibaku, Rafe y Nicole con Paige, Lena y Zenet / Cereal: Noah y Marucho / Mención: Persona "x" y Fabia

* * *

El pequeño Chibi agarra el serrucho y suelta el globo que se dirigió hacia un poste de electricidad. Eso ocasionó una descarga eléctrica al tocar los cables, lo cual provocó un apagón.

En la habitación de Ace, se confundieron.

En la cocina, Marucho y Noah estaban guardando todo cuando de repente se fue la luz.

- Hola? - dijo Noah

y en el patio trasero...

- Ah? - dijo Shun

Ya en la habitación

- Ace! - gritó Mira en voz

- Sí pagué el recibo, es todo el vecindario! - dijo Ace - ¿ya ves Rafe? - susurró Ace muy feliz - Dios nos ayuda con nuestro maquiavélico plan. ¡Corre! - en eso Rafe se echa a correr y se va.

- Oye Ace, no puedo ver ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! - Gritó de nuevo Mira

- No te preocupes que buscaré las lámparas - dijo Ace.

Ya en la cocina

Marucho y Noah estaban recogiendo todo muy frustrados y en eso, llegan Dan, Haibaku y Nicole con Zenet, Lena y Paige.

- Vengan, por aquí! - susurró Dan y las tres últimas llegaron.

- Nos mintieron algunos medios! - dijo Lena - Este planeta no es divertido.

- El transporte público no tiene fondos, no hay cerveza en la blblioteca y ahora no hay luz - dijo Zenet disgustada.

- También tenemos personas mentirosas que te ofrecen cereal - dijo Marucho con ira y odio - y luego te obligan a come CARNE COMO VENGANZA!

- Eso es peor que lo del torneo! - dijo Noah igual que Marucho

- Les prometo que se divertirán - dijo Haibaku a las gundalianas

- Marucho y Noah, cállense y largo! - gritó Dan

- Si entendieran mejor nuestro planeta fuera del Interespacio, mejor no hubieran venido - dijo Marucho aún con ira y frustración.

- Si, Kuso! - dijo Noah igual que Marucho y ambos se fueron.

- Los niños parecen sensatos - dijo Lena y Dan se asusta.

Ya en la habitación matrimonial, Ace estaba buscando unas lámparas pero se da cuenta de que no hay baterías

- Ay! Tiene que ser una broma! ¿No hay un sólo vecino en el vecindario que nos preste baterías nuevas? - dijo Ace enojado.

En la cocina

- ¿En serio? - dijo Abdel apareciendo con Rafe

- Si - dijo Rafe apareciendo - Se lo diré a Dan - en eso, se dirigen hacia los chicos - No funcionará, es todo, los casados ya no se irán. - por mientras, las gundalianas platican entre sí - Tendrá que ser otra noche y se acabó.

- ¡Ya no hay otra noche! - gritó Dan - Mañana se van a su casa.

- Pero hay un apagón por todo el vecindario! - dijo el mauritano - ¿Qué haremos con Lena, Paige y Zenet a oscuras?

- Chicos, ellas son gundalianas, de Gundalia - dijo Nicole.

- Ahí no existe una palabra para "virginidad" - dijo Haibaku - ¿qué esperas de ellas?

- ¿Hay un tren bala que nos lleve a un bar Country? - dijo Paige - Queremos ver la típica cultura humana.

- No se preocupen, lo harán - dijo la castaña - Esto es una parte muy importante de nuestra cultura.

- Es decir - dijo Dan - Sacar a parejas de matrimonios de dos sexos de la casa, ¿no? Cosas de jóvenes.

- En Gundalia, los padres quieren que sus hijos e hijas tengan placer - dijo Paige

- Lo sabemos, es una locura y... - dijo Haibaku - En eso somos los mejores además de algunas cosas. - en eso, las tres sonríen pícaramente.

- Está bien, Kusos - dijo Lena - Tu arrogante actitud humana nos ha conquistado.

- ¿Traerás alcohol? - dijo Paige

- No se preocupen - dijo Haibaku y los dos grupos se separaron en centímetros - esperen en la habitación del futuro bebé y lo conseguiremos - después de unos segundos - Niki y yo queremos a Paige. Tiene pechos grandes.

- Todas hablamos español - dijo la mencionada

- ¿Y eso qué? - dijo Rafe

Ya en el patio, Shun trataba de pasar pero, pisó algo y le cayeron cosas encima. Unas le hirieron la mano e hicieron reír a Chibi Dan. Los ruidos del metal caído se oyeron por toda la casa.

En la habitación matrimonial

- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Mira apareciendo

- Iré a ver, linda - dijo Ace - Tal vez una sarigueya valiente. - en eso, Ace se va.

Ya en la cocina

- Rápido, rápido! - susurró Dan apurando a las chicas y ellas se van. Dan, Abdel, Haibaku y Nicole se van de la escena dejando a Rafe riendo de malicia.

En el patio trasero, Chibi Dan se reía porque Shun quedó herido de su mano. Se le notaba que se sentía horrible. En eso, agarra una toalla y cubrió su herida. Luego, mira a Ace y se percata que lo va a ver y se esconde. Después...

- Chibi - susurró - Ven por él - dijo agarrando un juguete de baterías y se va Chibi por él y Shun sale desapercibido.

- ¿M? - dijo Ace al notar que Chibi Dan estaba ahí y lo abraza - Chibi-chan. ¿el apagón te asustó?

- No - dijo Chibi

- Chibi, necesito las baterías de un juguete tuyo. ¿Recuerdas el sapo juguete que te daba toques en la bañera? - dijo Ace llevándose al bebé Kuso.

Ya en la habitación matrimonial, Mira estaba acomodando todo hasta que... Se asusta al ver a Shun

- SHUN! - Grita Mira de susto

-Mira! - dijo Shun asustado

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - dijo Mira

- Quería una venda, me tropecé en la cochera cuando se fue la luz - dijo Shun.

- ¿Y Qué diantres hacías en la cochera? - dijo la vestal

- Me escondía de Ace - dijo Shun - primero quería hablar contigo

- Tenemos una cuenta de banco compartida, no importa con quién hables primero - dijo Mira

- No, ya sabes qué sensible es Ace en este asunto - Shun - no quiero que se infarte cuando sepa lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Mira

En la cocina

Rafe empezó a hacer una receta para el marinado de la carne y se la puso en la carne que comerán Dan, Nicole, Haibaku, Abdel, Rafe, Noah y Marucho.

Luego, hizo el mismo marinado con drogas para dormir a Ace y Mira. Durante el proceso...

Rafe probaba la receta con una cucharita y dijo

- Aunque sean fármacos no deben de saber feo.

Después de eso, Rafe marinó la carne que comerán la pareja de esposos. Luego, puso señalitos de papel con nombres de las personas que están en la casa. Las marinadas normales tienen los nombres de Dan, Rafe, Abdel, Nicole, Marucho y Noah. Las drogadas tenían a Ace y Mira.

Ya, en la habitación del matrimonio

- Creo que mi matrimonio se acabó - dijo Shun triste con cara que puede preocupar a cualquiera

En eso, Mira se sorprende de tristeza

* * *

Yo: POR FIIIIIN!

Shun: ¿POR FIN QUÉ? ¿Quieres hacer que Fabia me odie?

Yo: No, tarado! Pero los planetas los necesitan a tí y Dan y Marucho todos los días.

Shun: OK o.O

Dejenme reviews, Comentarios, consejos, sigerencias, opiniones, qué pareja les gustaría que apareciera en "Déjame ayudarte niño" como próximo crossover VocaloidxBakugan (AnubiasxRin)

Y aviso...

"SI ALGUIEN QUIERE USAR MIS HISTORIAS PARA HACER ADAPTACIONES DE LAS SUYAS, TIENEN MI PERMISO ABSOLUTO PARA QUE NO HAYA PROBLEMAS, Pero NO USEN LEMON O VIOLENCIA EXTREMA O PAREJAS HOMOSEXUALES O LOS DEMANDARÉ"

Shun: Delicado

Yo: Soy humano bueno, no MARIACHI!

Ren: Ya vámonos!

Shun: NUNCA!

BYEEE!


	3. Las cosas no son lo que parecen

Yo: Bueno, entonces entedndo... AAAA!

Ren: Si! LO SABÍA!

Yo: -.-U

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece y casi buena parte de la trama ya que me voy a basar en un capi de una serie que me encanta, pero si el resto de la trama y mis OC. De tener todo con mis derechos, NO ODIARÍAN A DAN! DX.

Shun: ¬¬ Qué gacho.

Personajes: Pareja: AcexMira / Otro asunto: Shun / Fiesta: Dan, Abdel, Haibaku, Rafe y Nicole con Paige, Lena y Zenet / Cereal: Noah y Marucho / Mención: Persona "x" y Fabia

ACLARACIÓN: ALGUNAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN,

* * *

Ya, en la habitación de Mira y Ace

- Creo que mi matrimonio se acabó - dijo Shun triste con cara que puede preocupar a cualquiera

En eso, Mira se sorprende de tristeza

- Es mala noticia - Shun

- Ya sabía eso - dijo Mira - Pobrecito. ¿qué ocurre?

- que últimamente peleamos por todo - dijo Shun deprimido - imagínate que te preguntaran que no puedes suportar la su cara y cambiar de cara y tienes que responder. ¡YO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA CARA DE ESA PELIAZUL NEATHIANA CON SU NARIZ SIEMPRE APUNTANDOME!

- Awww, Shun - dijo Mira muy triste

- Mira, todavía la amo y no quiero que se acabe, pero ya no sé qué hacer - dijo Shun con su voz quebrada.

- MIRA, ¿PUEDES VENIR? - Gritó Ace llamándo a Mira - Te necesito!

- No quiero que le digas - dijo Shun preocupado - Porque se pondrá mal y tendré qué calmarlo.

- Shunito, distraeré a Ace y hablaremos luego - dijo Mira tomando los hombros de Shun y se fueron.

Mira llegó hacia donde Ace (Mira viste una bata para dormir y le cubre todo el cuerpo, menos los pies, manos y cabeza)

- Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Mira - Creí que saldríamos por el aniversario

- Cielo - dijo Ace interrumpiéndola y se ve que está emocionado - esto será aún mejor. Nos quedaremos en casa para comer... ¡FILETE GOBI! - y se rió triunfante. Pero Mira se veía triste y pensativa - Creí que te daría gusto.

- Lo siento Ace- dijo Mira evadiendo a quién quiere ocultar - Estoy un poco distraída por... un amigo que tiene problemas matrimoniales y todo ese rollo, tú sabes, no?

- Pobrecito - dijo Ace - PERO CENAREMOS GOBI! Rafe preparará perfectamentela carne porque cree que comerá el filete, pero no! Jajajajaja - se carcajeó Ace - ¿no es grandioso y gracioso a la vez?

- Sí, es un buen plan - dijo Mira aceptando lo que dijo Ace

- claro que lo es - dijo Ace feliz

Mientras en la casa, Shun se trataba de ocultar pero...

- SHUN! - Gritaron Marucho y Noah felices - Qué gusto nos da verte

- Escucha - dijo AMrucho y Shun se asustaba - Ace prometió que nos dejaría cenar cereal hoy pero no lo cumplió y nos obligan a comer carne.

- No se preocupen mis pequeños shotas - dijo Shun llevandose a Noah y Marucho fuera de la habitación matrimonial - Los entiendo y les prometo por todos mis bakugan que comerán cereal hoy.

- Ya sé, no harás nada, verdad? - dijo Noah confundido

- Cierto, pero les advierto, si le dicen a Ace que estoy aquí, les golpearé tan fuerte que no comerán nada en tres días. Problema resuelto - y les cierra la puerta en la cara a los pequeños y se fueron asustados.

- Shun da miedo a veces - dijo Noah asustado

Ya con AcexMira

- ¿Dónde está mi mandil? - Ace

- Ya lo lavé y está en nuestro armario - dijo Mira y Ace se dirige a su habitación (la habitación de Ace está a un lado del patio trasero) - EN LA HABITACIÓN A DONDE TÚ ACE VAS EN ESTE MOMENTO! - Gritó Mira como señal y Shun se aleja. Y Ace iba a ver a Shun pero Mira lo volteó y lo besó apasionadamente y Ace le correspondía el beso de manera salvaje. Y Shun corría despavorido sin que Ace lo notara. El momento apasionado se detuvo.

- Y eso por qué Mira? - dijo Ace

- Sólo quería celebrar nuestro aniversario - dijo Mira y besó de nuevo a Ace

- Todavía no - dijo Ace.

Mira y Ace se dirigían a la cama pero Mira vió la pañoleta ensangrentada que Shun dejó y aventó a Ace hacia la cama boca abajo

- Oficial, por qué la violencia? - dijo Ace seductoramente mientras Mira escondía la pañoleta - Cierra la puerta

- Sabes qué? - dijo Mira - Ahora no estoy de humor - y se fue.

- ahhh, ya veo - dijo Ace sonriendo con malicia - Te das a desear. Bueno, me gustan tus ideas. Por eso me casé contigo! Jaja! - y se fue de la habitación hacia la cocina.

En la cochera

- Ahí está - dijo Shun viendo la cochera - Genial! Esto resolverá todos mis problemas - dijo mientras sacaba su bakúmetro y tecleó la tecla de llamada - Fabia? Hola Fabi. Lo encontré. Y es más bello de lo que recordaba. - y resulta que vió un pescado del tamaño de un medio metro y 30 cm - Platicaé con Mira, tomeré el pez y me iré sin que me vean. Te amo. Mua! - dijo Shun y colgó. Se iba a Subir pero Shun no contaba con que Mira lo viera y se asustó - MIRA! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

- Escúchame - dijo Mira - Sé que está pasando - Shun se preocupó - y no tengo mucho tiempo así que lo diré...

¿QUÉ QUERRÁ DECIR MIRA QUIEN NO SOSPECHA DE NADA?

* * *

Yo: POR FIIIIIN!

Shun: ¿POR FIN QUÉ? ¿AHORA RESULTA QUE FABIA Y YO NOS QUEREMOS Y QUE SÓLO QUERÍA EL PEZ Y QUE RAFE NO COMERÁ CARNE? Y MIRA NI ENTERADA?

Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TOMEN MALPENSADOS! PARA QUE SIENTAN QUE LOS MALPENSAMIENTOS SON INEVTABLES. Soy malo, lo sé.

Shun: OK o.O Como digas

Dejenme reviews, Comentarios, consejos, sigerencias, opiniones, qué pareja les gustaría que apareciera en mi proyecto de ShunxMira

Y aviso...

"SI ALGUIEN QUIERE USAR MIS HISTORIAS PARA HACER ADAPTACIONES DE LAS SUYAS, TIENEN MI PERMISO ABSOLUTO PARA QUE NO HAYA PROBLEMAS, Pero NO USEN LEMON O VIOLENCIA EXTREMA O PAREJAS HOMOSEXUALES O LOS DEMANDARÉ"

Shun: Delicado

Yo: Soy humano bueno, no MARIACHI!

Ren: Ya vámonos!

Shun: NUNCA!

BYEEE!


	4. Quietas!

Yo: ¡QUERÍA DE VERDAD ESCRIBIR EL SIG CAPI DE DÉJAME AYUDARTE NIÑO, PERO ES QUE NO PUDE EVITAR DESCIFRAR EL MISTERIO DE MIRA!

Ren: Grrrr, me decepcionas ¬¬

Yo: No te quejes-.-U

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece y casi buena parte de la trama ya que me voy a basar en un capi de una serie que me encanta, pero si el resto de la trama y mis OC. De tener todo con mis derechos, NO ODIARÍAN A DAN! DX.

Shun: ¬¬ Ya deja eso!

Yo: NUNCA!

Personajes: Pareja: AcexMira / Otro asunto: Shun / Fiesta: Dan, Abdel, Haibaku, Rafe y Nicole con Paige, Lena y Zenet / Cereal: Noah y Marucho / Mención: Persona "x" y Fabia

ACLARACIÓN: ALGUNAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN,

* * *

En la cochera

- Ahí está - dijo Shun viendo la cochera - Genial! Esto resolverá todos mis problemas - dijo mientras sacaba su bakúmetro y tecleó la tecla de llamada - Fabia? Hola Fabi. Lo encontré. Y es más bello de lo que recordaba. - y resulta que vió un pescado del tamaño de un medio metro y 30 cm - Platicaé con Mira, tomeré el pez y me iré sin que me vean. Te amo. Mua! - dijo Shun y colgó. Se iba a Subir pero Shun no contaba con que Mira lo viera y se asustó - MIRA! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

- Escúchame - dijo Mira - Sé que está pasando - Shun se preocupó - y no tengo mucho tiempo así que lo diré.

- ... - Shun asustado

- ¿Tú y Fabia han pensado en... "darle sabor a su vida"? - dijo Mira

- ¿Darle sabor a qué? - dijo Shun - A qué te refieres.

- Shun, si no está bien en la habitación privada, no estará bien en todo lo demás - Dijo Mira muy seria.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Shun incómodo

- Cuando digo "darle sabor a su vida" y "habitación privada", me refiero a las relaciones sexuales dentro del matrimonio

- QUÉ? . Gritó Shun incómodo sabiendo que no quiere hablar sobre eso, ya que su abuelo y su mamá (cuando vivían) le contaron sobre eso - Oye, Mira, ya entendí.

- Shun, el matrimonio de verdad no es verdad, y MUCHO MENOS sentimental - dijo Mira muy seria y Shun se incomodaba más y más hasta llegar al punto de que se le revolviera el estómago - en el fondo de su ser es un acto físico y sudoroso. Ace, mi marido puede tener fallas y no gana mucho dinero con tres trabajos en uno entre semana, pero NUNCA y digo NUNCA ha dejado de ser un riguroso e ingenioso y creativo malo.

- Mira... - dijo Shun ya con el estómago revuelto

- ¿Puedo ser más franca?

- NO! POR FAVOR!

- ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que Ace no te ayudaba para tus conciertos antes de casarte? TENÍA SUERTE EN RECORDAR MI PROPIO NOMBRE!

- Aha?

- Porque cuando Ace se pone a trabajar en lo íntimo conmigo es como un gran y creativo genio estratega invadiendo una gran nación y no sólo usa un ataque marino. ¡USA PARACAIDISTAS Y COMBATES DE INFANTERÍA! - En eso, Shun ya estaba pegado a la cochera - y hasta agentes secretos - dijo Mira al final en susurro e inmediatamente SHUN SE PONE A VOMITAR! - Bien, sácalo. Luego hablamos.

Mientras

De pronto Jesus entra a la casa con un traje negro y gafas negras vision nocturna como si fuera un espia, y con spray de gas para dormir consigue que Rafe se duerma, luego le echa una potente droga a toda la comida, la suficiente para que este un dia completamente dormidos y sin posibilidad de sueño. Luego sale con cuidado del lugar, pero se encuentra a Chibi.

-¿? Chibi-chan! Se supone que no puedo dejar testigos... pero no voy a secuestrarlo, seria un crimen... ¡ya se! Spectra. -y aparece Spectra.

-Que pasa.

-Pon una tienda de campaña modelo G-B112. -y Spectra saco una tienda de campaña y la puso cerca de la chochera.

-¡IDIOTA, ahi estan Mira y Shun!

-Jesus, ahi un super apagon, Rafe queria drogar a los casados, Shun esta en no se que lio que Fabia le metio, ¿y una tienda de campaña cerca de la cochera es lo raro?

-Eeeeeh... Buen punto, la cuestion es que hoy acamparemos en la tienda con Chibi! -y en eso Chibi y Jesus se emocionan.

-El plan era solo drogarlos a todos para luego entrar y secuestrar a Dan y Noah. -Spectra.

-Lo se lo se, ahi que arreglar cuentas con Noah usando el Lavacerebrosestupidosyconvie rteenadorakusosineitor pero primero nos llevaremos a Chibi-chan!

-¿Como hice que al final trabaje para ti?

-Te amenazaba diciendo que le diria a Ace la direccion de la casa de Mira, al final me desobedeciste, se la di y han acabado casados. Desde entonces tienes miedo a mis amenazas y trabajas para mi.

-Cierto... ¡BUENO VALE, ACAMPAMOS, PERO MAÑANA NOS VAMOS! -y asi Spectra, Jesus y Chibi entraron a la tienda de campaña que por dentro era practicamente una mansion de alguna extraña forma.

- Y cómo los secuestramos? - Spectra

- Ya tengo mis métodos

- Hola chibi-onni! - dijo Dan - ¿Vas a ayudarlos a que nos secuestren?

- Diantres - Jesús

En la cocina, Ace se dirigía a don de Rafe había clasificado las una risita maléfica se dirige hacia las carnes.

- La de Rafe es para Mira - dijo Ace cambiando las señales sin saber que la carne que "ahora" es de Rafe estaba marinado con la salsa que Rafe usaría para dormir a Mira y Ace. Ya cuando se dirigía por un toper ovalado de plástico, se le cayó el mandil de la mesa y con el las carnes. Ace se preocupó y se revolvió todo.

Patio trasero. Rafe y Abdel preparaban la parrilla.

- Te propongo un termino medio - dijo Noah y Marucho lo acompañaba.

- Noah, hasta crees que te daré término medio - dijo Rafe enojado y Noah y Marucho se fueron.

En eso, Dan, Haibaku y Nicole aparecieron con unos invitados.

- Alguien nos quería secuestrar a mí y a Noah - dijo Dan

- Sorry! - dijo Jesús

- Jesús? - dijo Nicole

- Spectra - dijo Haibaku

- Y nos convencieron de que si no los secuestramos y si les ayudamos en algo, nos dejarían en paz. ¿Qué quieren? - dijo Spectra

- Tenemos que sacar a Ace y a Mira de su casa - dijo Dan

- Por Alá, no te preocupes - dijo el mauritano

- ¡YA ESTOY PREOCUPADO! - Dijo Dan asustado - las gundalianas no se quedarán para siempre! - en eso, una llama de fuego salió de la parrilla por un error de Rafe, por lo que las gundalianas al salir se asustaron.

- NO! - Gritó Rafe - NO SE SORPRENDAN! TODAVÍA NO ES HORA!

- Rafe, no nos divertimos - dijo Lena enojada

- Sus fiestas deben de tener DJ's y coreanos - dijo Zenet

- No se preocupen, los traeremos! - dijo Haibaku

- SIPI! - Dijo Nicole - Espera, ya tenemos a uno, tú!

- Y yo por qué? - dijo Haibaku intentando imitar la voz de Vicente Fox

- Mejor nos vamos - dijo Paige - Si queríamos aburrirnos hubiéramos ido a Luxemburgo (Yo: XD)

- No se vayan! - gritó Haibaku preocupado - Mientras estaban, llamé a una banda de rock y dijo que vendría!

- Hai-desu! - dijo Jesús

- No nos culpamos por la HORRIBLE DECEPCIÓN! - Dijo Lena restregándoles su error

- Claro - dijo Paige - Ni siquiera lograron superar la herencia puritana de su país.

- Oye, a qué viene eso? - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué quieren decir? No entiendo.

- ¿herencia puritana? - dijo Jesús - Creí que esto era Japón.

- Hasta nunca - dijo Zenet decepcionada y se iban a ir pero...

- No! - dijo Dan deteniéndolas - No se vayan. Por favor, me avergonzarán. Si digo que doy una fiesta y mis invitados se van, quedaré humillado, y tendría que enfrascarme en una batalla contra la persona que más temo, como... el alcalde Shintaro! ¡Podría morir!

En eso, las chicas empiezan a susurrar entre sí.

- No les creamos, ya mintieron demasiado - susurró Zenet

- Si, deben pagar por mentirnos - susurró Lena

- Vamos chicas - susurró Paige - Se los debemos por ayudarnos a proteger a Gundalia de los Bakugan Caos

- De acuerdo - Lena

- Pero 20 minutos y si no lo logran, se acabó - Zenet

- Gracias - Paige

Y se dirigieron a los chicos

- Sabemos que los siete mienten - dijo Lena y los demás se sintieron mal porque no lograron la fiesta - Pero son lindos. Nos quedamos - en eso, los siete mencionados suspiraron aliviados.

- Pero si no nos embriagan de alcohol en 20 minutos nos vamos! - Dijo Paige

- OK! - Dijo Dan - Gracias por ser razonables. Vayan a la habitación de huéspedes y no salgan.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Dejenme reviews, Comentarios, consejos, sugerencias, opiniones, qué pareja les gustaría que apareciera en mi proyecto de ShunxMira

Shun: Delicado

Yo: Soy humano bueno, no MARIACHI!

Ren: Ya vámonos!

Shun: NUNCA!

Una cosa más:

Kona Kana Lee: Mejor me mandas tu correo, o me mandas tu invitación. Y espero con ansias el review de tu idea para lo de Shun en el ShunxMira

Nicole Sakurai: Ya no me acuerdo, pero de que lo ví, lo ví. Pero eso sí, no estoy enojado contigo. Oye... ¿para cuándo máximo tendrás tu cuenta? Y JesúsST fue castigado por aventar el celular de su papá sin saber que no era el control remoto de la TV. Por lo que deberías aumentarle hasta el 6 de enero del 2013.

BYEEE!


End file.
